


Cats playing with the rat

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully have arrested Krycek, while they are some flight hours away from the FBI headquarters.





	Cats playing with the rat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Cats Playing With The Rat By Ratwoman

20.08.98  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder, Krycek and Scully, Chris Carter does, but since he's so cruel to all three, I have no scroupel to borrow them.  
Ratings: NC-17, for it contains scenes of explicit sexual nature. So if you are under 18, don't read this, for it would spoil your influenceable character!  
Spoilers: No spoilers, placed somewhen after "The red and the black"  
Archive: on MKRA or whereever you want.  
Obviously Mulder and Scully have arrested Krycek, while they are some flight hours away from the FBI headquarters.  
Thanks to my beta-reader Foxwoman, if your english wasn't so perfect, I'd still write that Mulder shot the door.:-) English is a foreign language for me as for my beta(s), so if there are still any mistakes, my apologies.  
And to my friend Baerbel: you always wanted me to write a shippers story; I wont do that, letting Scully take part in it, is the nearest I can come to a shipper's fanfic...

* * *

Cats playing with the rat  
By Ratwoman 

"Mulder, stop, he's got enough." Scully said calmly when she realized that Mulder didn't stop beating Krycek even though he had disarmed him already. Mulder held Krycek to the wall of a sidestreet, where they had happened to find him. Krycek's nose was bleeding and certainly he had incurred some bruises.

Mulder's face was a grimace of pure hatred as he turned his head to look at Scully, who tried to look as appeasing as possible. 

Mulder lost control of himself whenever he met Krycek. Sure, that rat bastard had killed Mulder's father, but Scully remembered that she managed to control herself better when she'd met Louis Cardinal, the man who murdered her sister. And she had had a good relationship with Melissa, but all she knew about Mulder and his father...

Thinking about Mulder's father always made her angry. She was sure her partner wouldn't be so fragile, if his father hadn't abused him all the time when he was a child.

Mulder surprisingly calmed down and handcuffed Krycek.

"We can't fly back before tomorrow, where do you intend to keep him 'till then?" Scully asked, glad that her partner seemed reasonable now.

"In my hotel room." Mulder answered. "He'll be safe there."

"Relatively safe." Scully replied ironically and wondered, why Krycek jumped at her remark.

***********

"Is my place on the balcony still free?" Krycek asked.

Mulder had shut the door behind them after having assured Scully that he wouldn't treat their prisoner in a way that would upset amnesty international. "Shut up!" Mulder snarled. There wasn't a balcony at his hotel room. Looking around, he wondered where to chain Krycek to. There were just sliding doors on the wardrobe and the couch did not offer an opportunity either. So there just were the brass-rails on the headboard of the bed. A vision flackered up in his mind of a nude Krycek chained spread-eagled to the bed. >What am I thinking!"< Mulder wondered in embarrassment. Then he tugged Krycek rudely to the bed. 

"Too bad, that there's no balcony, but the brass-rails of the bed will do just fine!" he said, taking off the cuff of Krycek's prosthetic arm. 

"Ah,... Mulder..." Krycek's voice sounded unusually reluctant.

"What?" Mulder harshly asked.

"Ah.... I'd like to sleep that night, and..." 

"Do you think, you're so irresistible, that I intend to rape you?" Mulder spat out in disgust. "Then don't worry, I'm going to sleep on the couch and...."

"I know!" Krycek interrupted. "I just wanted to ask if I may take off my prosthesis." His voice sounded almost ashamed.

"Ok." Mulder said a bit calmer, "Take it off."

Krycek removed his jacket and turned his body so that Mulder couldn't see his prosthetic arm until it fell to the floor. Krycek turned around, his arm stump hidden underneath the sleeve of his tee- shirt. Nevertheless Mulder's stomach cramped in compassion. Gentlier than before he sat Krycek down on the bed and closed the handcuffs on the brass-rails. All the time Krycek was avoiding to meet his gaze, much shyer than the Krycek he used to know.

Mulder turned away and lay down on the couch. It was the place he was used to sleep in, so it was no problem at all.

*************

Mulder was almost asleep when he heard a sound, something like a moan or a sob. He gazed curiously to the bed. Krycek was dreaming and obviously he wasn't dreaming sweet dreams. His head banged from side to side and he was murmuring.

Mulder raised to his feet and walked towards the bed. He couldn't sleep as long as Krycek was making such a noise. So Mulder sat down at the side of the bed and watched Krycek. The younger man shivered from time to time, his eyelids flattering, while he tugged at the handcuffs. Mulder slightly shook Krycek's shoulders to awake him.

************

It was the same dream that chased him night after night. A confusing picture-series put together from his worst memories. He was running through a dark forest, strange fog ascending from the ground. Dimitri, the poor boy with the sewed up body-openings was everywhere, stepping across his way from behind the trees, pointing accusatingly at him. No matter where he turned, there always was the boy. Somewhen he reached a clearing, stumbled over some carbonized dead bodies, pralling against a chared car. He knew that scenery. It was where the alien renegates had killed the abductees, where the war had begun that the extra-terrestrials would settle on earth. Krycek looked around in fear. Everywhere were dead bodies, some were still smoking. He stumbled back into the forest, but suddenly it wasn't a forest anymore, but grey concrete walls, an metallic object, an Ufo, next to him. He fell onto his knees and saw nothing more, just felt an oilien liquidity floating out of his nose, out of his mouth, his ears, even out of his eyes. He did not really feel pain, but angst and horror of what was happening to his body. It was not any different to rape. 

When he stood up and turned around, the door was shut, he was closed in, left here to die whether of hunger, thirst or oxygen deficiency. He hammered helplessly with his fists against the door, until he saw blood covering his knuckles. Krycek tumbled back and fell down, crying out his desperation. 

But then he was in the woods again, a couple of men jumping at him, holding him to the ground, while one of them was taking a big knife with a shining blade into his hands. 

Normally now he awoke screaming, but this time his dream changed. Suddenly it was Mulder who held him at the shoulders, while he was chained with a handcuff to a bed. 

"It's me, Mulder." the FBI-agent said. Was that a menace?

"Don't beat me!" Krycek screamed.

************

Mulder had managed to wake Krycek, but obviously the younger man was still shaken by his nightmare. Set up on his ellbow, he stared aghast at Mulder, his eyes wide in unnamable horrors.

Perhaps now that Krycek was frightened was a good opportunity to get some answers. But Mulder couldn't remember a single question. He just wished to take away the fear from those huge green eyes. Without thinking about what he was doing, Mulder bent down and kissed Krycek on his parted lips.

*******************

Somehow Krycek's nightmare had turned into a wish dream. Mulder, Special Agent Fox Mulder, was kissing him. First he was sucking on his lower lip, biting slightly, then Mulder's tongue found ist way into Krycek's mouth. 

Krycek closed his eyes, but he didn't dare to make any more movement, afraid that else he would wake up from his dreams. The way Mulder explored Krycek's mouth, his tongue moving along his palate, along his teeth was not suitable to appease his racing heart. But it was no longer fear increasing his heartbeat, but arousal.

************

Mulder stopped kissing the young man for Krycek didn't react at all, and gazed at him. His eyes were closed now, his face a bit relaxed, but he could still feel him tremble where he was holding him at the shoulders.

"Relax." he whispered, before he bent down again, kissing and licking his way down Krycek's throat, tasting the velvet skin. Mulder stopped at the neckline of Krycek's tee-shirt. He wanted to go on, but that stuff was in his way. Gently Mulder pulled the shirt out of Krycek's jeans and started to shove it slowly upwards. Krycek opened his eyes and stared at him with a hint of fear.

"No, Mulder." he whispered, sounding almost sick.

Mulder put a finger on Krycek's lips. "Don't be afraid." he said, although he felt his cock hardening at the perception that Krycek was frightened by him. That rat bastard deserved to be afraid after all he had done.

*********

Krycek wasn't really afraid of Mulder, but of his reaction, when he saw his mutilation, the arm stump. Maybe he'd reject him, refuse to sleep with a cripple, leave him with the humiliating feeling of being rejected.

When he fucked the platine-blonde Marita Covarubias some weeks ago, he mainly had slept with her to convince himself that he still was attractive, still had the ability to arouse people. But all she really wanted from him was the boy he kept inprisoned, the boy who knew too much. So she'd chosen sex as a way to distract him, not because she found him attractive, just to deceive him. When he found out that Marita had gone and taken the boy with her who was his insurance of survival, the perception that she had just used her body for her plans without really wanting him, hurt his pride even deeper than everything that had happened to him before.

He didn't want to feel the hurt again, especially he didn't want to be rejected by Mulder, not by him. It would hurt, god, how it would hurt, it would leave him empty, the rest of his self-confidence destroyed. 

Nevertheless he didn't struggle, when Mulder tore off Krycek's tee-shirt, pushing it around his chained wrist, where it wouldn't disturb.

Krycek turned his head, unwilling to see disgust in Mulder's face, now, that he could see clearly what had happened to him. But Mulder didn't jump up and leave the bed, instead of that, Krycek felt a finger wandering lightly down his breastbone. Then Mulder packed his shoulders and pushed him gently into the pillows until he lay flat on his back.

Mulder began again to move down Krycek's throat with his lips, wandering across his chest, taking his left nipple between his lips and sucked, while one of his hands took the other one between thumb and index finger, curling around. Yes, it was wonderful, but Krycek wanted to touch Mulder, too, pass with his fingers through Mulder's lush brown hair.

"Please Mulder," he pleaded, "you could at least remove the handcuffs?" Damn! That sounded as if he didn't want it! Why could he never find the right words?

**************

Mulder wandered his way upwards again, along the long throat, and ended setting several kisses on Krycek's face, the chin, the taper nose, the cheeks with the high cheekbones - it wasn't long ago that Krycek had thrown him into deepest confusion by a single kiss on the cheek. Between, he answered to his plead:"There's nothing I'd like more to do, but I'm afraid you escape, if I unchain you."

Mulder sat up and looked into Krycek's green eyes. He wasn't sure, what kind of emotions he saw there - confusion, concern, fear, or desire? Perhaps all of it. 

He wondered if Krycek was reacting so restrained to his gentliness for he was shy because of his missing arm, or if Mulder was actually raping Krycek. 

He didn't quite know, which possibility he preferred. Part of him wanted to console Krycek for the loss of his arm, the frigthening nightmares, the life on the run. But a meaner part of him wanted to punish Krycek for everything, for his betrayal, the murder of his father and, of course, the abduction of Scully. He wished to hurt him, beat him, but if tomorrow Scully found any injury at Krycek's body, she'd shot Mulder one of these reproachful glances, which let him always feel like a scoundrel.

As long as Krycek didn't struggle - and the coward never struggled hard against Mulder - Scully wouldn't see any visual sign of violence, if Mulder raped Krycek now. 

That means, if it really were rape. That look in Alex's beautiful eyes was perhaps really desire. Or did it look more like fear? Or both?

*************

Krycek wondered why Mulder was staring at him for so long. He couldn't read the cause in his face, but Krycek was afraid that Mulder would change his mind, now that he'd aroused Krycek so much, that he was longing for more. Mulder had beaten him so often, and Krycek had taken it willingly, for it was the only thing he ever expected to get from Mulder. The tenderness now was something he could hardly believe was true, but he wanted as much of it as possible.He could live from the memory of it for years, but if Mulder decided to leave him now, it would destroy everything.

**************

Rape or not, punishment or consolation, Mulder decided to go on. He turned around to Krycek's groin and started to open up the jeans, button for button.

Krycek gasped, as Mulder shoved his hands under the jeans, along his hips, yet avoiding his groin; that would follow later. His prisoner heighered his hips to make it easier for Mulder to reach his buttocks. He gently squeezed the tight, round ass-cheeks, his own erection growing, then he packed the stuff of Krycek's pants and shoved them down, freeing Krycek's own erection, uncovering the long legs. 

Mulder stood at the end of the bed and threw Krycek's jeans onto the floor. How practical that the young man wasn't wearing any underwear.

Mulder looked at him for a few moments, admiring the slender, gracious, yet muscular body. Except of the missing arm, he was pure perfection.

*************

When he couldn't feel Mulder anymore, Krycek suddenly feared that he yet had changed his mind and decided to leave him, now, that he'd aroused and stripped him. He lifted himself on his elbow to see what was going on. Mulder was standing at the end of the bed, biting slightly on his lower lip, an absent look on his face, as if he was dreaming. 

Then Mulder quickly tore down his clothes. Even if Krycek wanted to, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful, slender body, Mulder was uncovering. He wanted to curl the soft golden hair on Mulder's muscular chest between his fingers, wanted to taste the smooth skin, wanted to feel the firm muscles underneath that skin.

Unaware, he tugged on the handcuffs, as if he tried to tear them off.

*****************

Krycek tugged on the chains, but he didn't look as if he really wanted to escape. He glared at Mulder like a hungry wolf, which saw his prey near, but couldn't reach it, because he was caught in a trap. Mulder smiled. What a good opportunity to tease the wolf!

He crawled onto the bed between Krycek's legs, which he spread willingly to give Mulder access to his groin. Mulder caressed the inside of Krycek's tighs, moving in circles nearer to the dark curls between his legs. He rolled a string of hair between his fingers, hearing Krycek gasp in arousal. Avoiding to touch Alex's stirring cock, Mulder gently squeezed the heavy balls and rolled them from side to side, increasing Krycek's arousal, bringing him near to the edge. His breath came in short gasps and he writhed underneath Mulder, trying in vain to get his hard under Mulder's hands.

Mulder eluded him skillfully, playing with the hair surrounding Krycek's genitals. A whimpering sound dissapeared from Krycek's throat and his whole body shivered in anticipation and impatience. Mulder decided, that he had teased the wolf long enough. He bent down and engulfed the top of Krycek's cock with his mouth, sucking hard.

Krycek yelled, his hips moving upwards, thrusting deeper into Mulder's mouth. Mulder's tongue moved along the sensitive skin on the bottom side of Krycek's cock, his teeths stirring lightly on the upper side. It brought Krycek surprisingly fast over the edge, screaming loudly, while his semen spurt out into Mulder's mouth. Mulder moved away and caught the rest of it in the palms of his hands in order to use it as lubrication.

*************

Scully awoke because she heard somebody screaming. Was Mulder beating up Krycek ? Scully yawned and rolled to the other side. If she tomorrow found a single injury at Krycek, Mulder would have to explain it. After all, they'd awaken her with the noise.

************

Krycek smiled happily. Had it really been Mulder, who'd done him the best blow-job of the century? Mulder, who he'd wanted to get out of his pants since the first day he saw him? Mulder. And he had not been disturbed by his missing arm. Krycek closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alex?" Mulder said.

"Mmh?" 

"Don't dare to fall asleep now, I'm intending to do more things to you."

Krycek lazily opened his eyes. "Then go on! I can't do much more than waiting."

"You could spread your legs again and heigher your hips." Mulder suggested.

Doing as he was told, Krycek asked: "Are you going to fuck me?"

"If you don't want it," Mulder said, "I can still turn you around and tie your ankles to the footboard."

"Thanks, Mulder!" Krycek replied ironically, "You're a very considerate lover." 

Then he gasped, as Mulder poured something liquid on his asshole. Next a finger slid into him, smearing the liquidity in, then a second one followed. 

Krycek's arousal grew, and suddenly he was completely awake. Mulder's fingers twisted around, scraping against his prostate, sending sparks of joy through his veins. A deep moan emerged from his throat. Mulder's fingers slid out when he could hardly bear it any longer. Krycek raised his hips a bit higher to ease Mulder access to his opening.

The FBI-agent settled his body on Krycek and slowly, considerately, Krycek realized giggling, he started to drill his cock into his waiting asshole. Alex wrapped his legs around Mulder's waist to pull him in deeper, all the time staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen.

Mulder paused for a moment, when his length was completely in, and Krycek wondered once more, if he was just dreaming. Having Mulder so near, inside him, was something he'd given up to hope for long ago. He'd dreamt of it, but never expected it to come true. 

Mulder started to move inside him. Slowly at first, elicting Krycek a low groan. With the increasing pace of the thrusts his screams grew louder, as his cock was hardening again. Eventually Mulder came with one last deep thrust. The sensation of his sperms disperging inside him brought Krycek over the edge for a second time that night, his semen spurting out on his stomach.

************

Mulder's cock slid out and he gently shoved Krycek's legs away from his hips. Boy, that had been great! If Krycek weren't his worst enemy, he would suggest to do that more often. 

He lay down beside Alex, covering both of them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around Krycek's slender body, who nestled against him. 

"Sleep, my dear." Mulder murmured. That had certainly not been rape. But raping Krycek would certainly not have been as wonderful as consoling him.

***************

Scully walked towards the door of Mulder's hotel room to see if he and their prisoner were already awake.

She had heard Krycek scream for several times last night, that was one thing she'd have to talk about with her partner after she'd looked after Krycek's injuries. It'd sounded as if Mulder had hurt him seriously. Scully prepared herself to finding a wounded, bleeding young man and her partner, looking remorsefully at her, and opened the door.

She was not prepared for what she found. Krycek, one arm handcuffed to the brass-rails inset in the headboard of the bed, sleeping peacefully. In Mulder's arms. Scully didn't know, if she should scream out loudly or burst into hysterical laughter.

  
PART TWO 

Krycek had been sleeping with her partner. The screams worrying her hadn't been caused by pain, but by an orgasm. THAT SLUT HAD HAD SEX WITH MULDER!!!

Scully decided neither to scream nor to laugh, but closed the door silently and sneaked towards the sleeping men. Then she woke them up by pulling away the blanket.

Mulder sat up, staring at her in surprise. Krycek, ungently waken by Mulder's sudden movement, also looked at her, murmuring:"Shit!"

"Mulder, would you please explain that to me?" Scully claimed in an honeysweet tone, her eyes narrowing.

"Ah..." Mulder stammered. "Hm... we... I'm taking a shower!" he exclaimed jumping out of the bed and fled into the bathroom. 

>Coward!< Scully thought and turned to Krycek . He sat upright on his elbow, looking embarrassed. Had Mulder really found an one-armed bandit more attractive than her? 

Well, Krycek was indeed goodlooking, despite the arm stump. At least, Mulder hadn't become so negligent to take off the handcuffs, or else Krycek would have certainly escaped long ago. By the way, having him chained naked to the bed was a good opportunity to scare him a bit. Just to make clear that he should better never again dare to sleep with her partner. 

Scully stepped nearer to the bed and sat down beside Krycek , who watched her full of distrust. With a smile curling her lips she raised her hand to touch Krycek's temple, moving down his cheek and along the elegant arc of his neck, dissapointed that he didn't recede. He was just staring at her in curiousity, his emerald green eyes wide open.

*************

Krycek didn't know what to think about Scully's behaviour. He would have expected her to grow angry, to leave the room and slam the door behind her or shout at him, maybe even beat him, but none of that happened. That she now touched him softly, moving her hand down his neck, resting on his shoulder was a strange way to take revenge for sleeping with her partner. Scully raised her other hand and moved with it along his chest, took a nipple between thumb and index finger and gently squeezed.

Krycek felt a shiver running through his veins and watched with astonishment as his nipples hardened. Scully was doing this to him, the woman he almost hated. From the first time he'd seen her with Mulder, he'd been jealous for the intimacy she shared with him, that was why he'd told the Consortium that she was a problem. His hope, that they would remove her had come true when they abducted her, but as soon as he saw how down Mulder was when she was gone, he regretted it. 

Krycek still didn't like Scully , but he had to admit that she was a very attractive woman. If she planned to punish him by sexual assault, well, he always took what he could get.

*******************

That Krycek's nipples hardened at her touch, didn't have to mean that it aroused him. And that in his groin an erection started to stir didn't have to mean he liked, what she was doing to him. Maybe that he gazed at her with his eyes wide open meant that he was frightened. Maybe he didn't move away because he hoped she'd stop, if she thought he liked what she was doing. And maybe her vengeance failed completely.

However, Scully wasn't going to give up so soon. While her left was still playing with his nipple, her right moved down Krycek's chest over his flat stomach to his groin and took hold of his cock, squeezing slightly. Krycek gasped, his eyes flickering. Why hadn't she ever before noticed, how beautiful his eyes were? So large and deep, surronded by long thick eyelashes. 

She wasn't here to think about his eyes. Slowly she increased the pressure on his cock until he was writhing and trying to push her away with his legs.

"You will never again seduce my partner, won't you?" she said sharply.

Krycek hastily nodded his head and as a reward she released his cock. 

>That should be enough.< Scully thought. >But... < What did it matter to scare him a bit more? Just a bit, without violence, nothing more than to tease him a bit. Scully moved her fingers along the upper part of his body, exploring every inch of the smooth skin, admiring the firm muscles reacting at her touch. As response she felt a heat inflaming her groin.

Perhaps she should stop now, but instead she watched her hands moving to his groin again, rolling his balls in the palms of her left hand, while her right was stroking his half-erect cock, which hardened at her touch. Her hands had no trouble with elicting several deep groans of Krycek's throat.

She was becoming wet and Krycek's cock was now standing fully erect, if she waited longer, he'd ejaculate into her hands. There was another place, Scully wanted him to come.

*****************

Scully removed her hands from his groin and he gazed in disapointment at her, but his eyes widened, when he saw her taking of her jacket, her skirt and her underwear. That night he'd gotten laid by Mulder, this morning by Scully ... Obviously the loss of his arm didn't make him as repulsive as he'd assumed.

****************

Scully climbed onto the waiting young man. Guiding his cock with her hand, she took him in, slowly, inch for inch, until Krycek with a sudden thrust heighered his hips, causing her to gasp in surprise. Scully started to move and underneath her Krycek moved in counterrythm. His cock gliding in and out of her stimulating her glit elicted her several moans of pleasure, while Krycek's groans grew to screams. >Mighty passionate, that rat bastard< a corner of her mind managed to think, while the rest of her concentrated on the sensations in her opening.

***************

Mulder sat inside of the shower, letting the water splash on his back, while he was sunken in thougths. He'd been sleeping with the enemy. With Krycek, the man who'd shot his father, helped to abduct Scully, betrayed him whenever he could. Krycek. And he had really enjoyed it. 

Worst of all, Scully knew about it. How could he ever explain it to her? He could not even explain it to himself. Mulder stepped out of the shower and dried himself with one of th e towels, which lay ready in the bathroom. Perhaps he should just act as if nothing had happened, deny everything. But he knew, that wouldn't work either. 

Fortunately screams were disturbing his thoughts. Krycek was screaming. 

Therefor he knew two possible reasons. The first one, Scully was beating him, but that was unlikely. The second one, Scully was having sex with Krycek, but that was even more unlikely. 

Mulder wrapped the towel around his hips and left the bathroom in curiosity and concern.

It was the second reason. Scully was riding on Krycek, who was still handcuffed to the bed.

She was still wearing her blouse, as if she didn't have the patience to take it off. Krycek, that slut, was moving his hips to thrust into her.

Krycek was making love to his partner! Scully was making love to his last night's bed-partner! Mulder thought, he'd die of jealousy, but he didn't know, if he was jealous for Krycek fucking Scully or for Scully taking him in. At the same time, he felt an erection stirring.

Unnoticed by them, he stepped nearer. Scully was definitively wearing to many clothes.

**************

Scully was already near the edge when she felt two hands reach around her waist, seizing her blouse and unbottoning it hastily. Scully froze. That couldn't be Krycek, because his intact hand was chained to the brass-rails and the other one, well, was rotting somewhere in Russia. 

"Mulder?" she asked and turned her head to see her partner's face close behind her's. Special Agent Mulder closed her mouth with a passionate kiss, while he was shoving her open blouson down her shoulders. Then she watched his hands remove her bra and cup her breasts with his hands, kneading them, his lips wandering around her naked shoulders, while Krycek's hot semen was spurting out into her. The combined efforts of both men brought her over the edge and she came with a loud yell. Scully tumbled back in exhaustion, letting Krycek's cock glide out of her, and fell into Mulder's arms. 

"God!" she gasped, "that was..." She didn't come any farer, because Mulder started to stroke softly her hips, moving with his hands upwards along her sides. Scully giggled, it was tickling, but that changed when Mulder's hands wandered to her breasts, cupping them, then playing with her nipples. Scully moaned and writhed helplessly as he was squeezing them gently, his touch making them hard, inflaming her mind.

Scully turned around to sit on her knees, face to Mulder, and kissed him wildly, their tongues meeting, while her hands explored his firm back. Like so many times before she admired his strong muscles, which she had never allowed herself to touch. It wasn't good for the job to sleep with her partner. It would make everything so complicated, disturb the professionality of their team-work, if they brought in that low level of sexuality. It would change everything, they wouldn't be able to concentrate solely on their cases, would become less effective agents.

Mulder's hands were cupping her asscheeks now, and she groaned in desire. Fuck it! One and none is all one! She'd sleep with him just once, just to know how it would be like, to appease her curiosity, and then they would return to the status-quo, deny everything.

Mulder, with mild force, pushed her down until her back rested on Krycek's chest. Her partner shoved her legs apart, until her tighs were in touch with Krycek's spread tighs. Scully felt from behind Krycek's lips and tongue on her shoulder, licking and sucking and kissing, trying to reach her neck underneath her hair; while Mulder's attention focused on her glit, teasing her with his fingers. Her moans of pleasure grew louder as he buried his face in her pubic hair, his tongue thrusting in and out her vagina.

The sensations were almost too much for Scully . Her back pressing against the chest of another man, her buttocks rubbing against a hardening cock, lips caressing her shoulder while another man's tongue was moving in her ... she writhed helplessly and moaned even louder.

Suddenly Mulder's tongue was gone and she opened frustrated her eyes just to look into Mulder's eyes, which were just inches away from hers now. He settled himself onto her, his hands based at the right and left side of her on the pillows, his hard teasing her wet opening. Scully found herself trapped between two tall, strong men, but it was not a trap she wished to escape from. 

Mulder carefully penetrated her, drilling deeper inside of her with each thrust, causing her to moan louder each time. The speed of his thrusts increased, pressing her against the body lying underneath her, her buttock rubbing against a now fully erect cock, another man's one moving inside her. Scully came at the same time as Mulder, their screams uniting, while his sperms poured out into her.

Mulder rolled coughing aside, wet with sweat, and Scully sat up, gasping for air.

***********

Mulder still wasn't able to think clearly, when Krycek cleared his throat. 

"Ah.. I've got a little problem..."

"You mean that?" Scully answered, as she grabbed his erect cock.

"Yesss!" Krycek hissed.

With an almost condescent smile, Scully started stroking his cock. Mulder watched with admiration how his enemy was melting in the hands of his partner. They were certainly the most beautiful people he'd ever seen.

**************

Krycek finally ejaculated, 'though there wasn't much semen left to spurt out.

Scully stood up, took the keys from the table and unfettered Krycek's handcuffs, who sat on the bed with a blissful smile one his face.

"Go, take a shower!" she ordered, surprised about the mild tone in her voice. Krycek obeyed and walked into the bathroom. Scully looked at Mulder, who was following Krycek with his gaze until he vanished behind the door.

"He's beautiful!" he murmured, with a dreamy look on his face. "Even 'though he lost an arm, he's beautiful."

Scully's stomach cramped as she heard these words. She was standing naked in front of Mulder, and all he could think about was that this one armed thug was still handsome. Angrily she grabbed her clothes and put them on hastily.

"We'll meet in the lobby!" she snapped. The look of surprised innocence on Mulder's face made her even angrier. Without a word she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

************

Mulder had also gone into the bathroom to wash away the sweat and was now putting on his clothes, waiting for Krycek. Krycek seemed to take the order to take a shower very seriously, for he remained a long time in the shower. It had somehow felt... right to make love to Scully; and somehow it had even felt right to have Krycek with them all the time, as if they were made for each other, like the leaves of a clover-leaf.

However, Scully seemed already to regret their menage a trois. And of course she was right; there shouldn't be more than two people in a pairing. Besides that, Krycek was a murderer, the murderer of his father, Mulder should take him to prison, not into his bed! 

And Scully ? He wasn't worth her, he'd always known that he wasn't worth that personification of perfection.

Krycek came in, interrupting his thoughts. His hair was still damp from the shower, and, god, he was beautiful! Krycek picked up his shirt and started to put it on. Mulder stepped nearer, asking: "Shall I help you?" 

The glance Krycek shot at him was pure poison. "I can do that alone!" he snapped. 

>Shit!< Mulder thought. >I should know his pride, know that the last thing he wants is my pity.< Trying to hide his compassion deep inside as Krycek was forced to put on his jeans with one hand, he nodded: "I see; you're very skillful at doing things one-handed." Damn! That sounded even more stupid! 

But Krycek didn't grow angry, he just smiled indecently. "If you'd taken off the handcuffs last night, I could have shown you, how skillful I am one-handed." he purred, stepping close to Mulder . Mulder looked into his beautiful green eyes, nearly melting away. >Not now< he thought, stepping back to recede Krycek. Unfortunately there was the bed, and stumbling he fell onto the pillows. At once Krycek was on top of him, his hand passing through his hair.

"Krycek, stop that!" Mulder said firmly, but Krycek bent down and kissed him wildly, his tongue ravishing his mouth, setting his mind on fire. The younger man's hand wandered down his chest over his stomach to his belt, trying to open it, while his lips moved along Mulder's neck.

"Krycek!" Mulder moaned. "Stop! Scully's waiting!"

"Let her wait!" Krycek purred, his hand remained fiddling on his belt. Mulder's heart raced, but he couldn't admit a repetition of the last night. With his left hand he grabbed Krycek's wrist to pull it away, almost dissapointed that Krycek allowed him to do so. Letting loose the younger man's wrist, he realized why he didn't struggle his attempts to shove his hand away.

With a "Click!" the metal of his own handcuffs closed around his left wrist. 

"What the hell!" he murmured, but now Krycek started to struggle, pulling his arm to the head of the bed and closed the other end of the cuffs around the brass-rails.

"Krycek!" Mulder shouted, tugging in vain at the handcuffs. Krycek remained on top of him, cutting off further protest by a ravious kiss. Then he stood up and stepped back, laughing. "Do you see now, how skillful I am?" Picking up his leather jacket, he continued: "Thanks for the night, Mulder, you're the fuck of the century, but I have to go now." Full of anger and desperation he watched him walking to the door with graceful movements. Before he left, Krycek looked back, saying: "Greet Scully from me, tell her she's also a great fuck. Not as good as you, but perhaps she can learn it." Then he opened the door and stepped into freedom.

"Krycek!" Mulder yelled. Silently he added: "Don't leave me!"

**************

Sometimes cats playing with their prey become so negligent, that the rat has a chance to escape. Krycek used his chance.

He left the hotel through the backdoor, stepping out into fresh air, breathing in happily.

He'd been laid by Mulder. His dream had come true, unmolested by his lost arm. 

He didn't like to leave Mulder, but he was sure, he'd see him again. Their ways always met somehow. 

In addition he'd also spent a nice time with Scully, with both of them. None of them had shrunk back at the sight of his handicap. Seemingly his arm stump didn't make him as ugly as he assumed.

Feeling stronger and prider, he walked away.

*** The End ***


End file.
